The present invention relates to a method and system for providing enterprise management and bundling of perishable inventory which varies in value over its life and is susceptible to value-based pricing to achieve maximum revenue. More specifically, the present invention maximizes revenue of perishable inventory such as television (TV), radio and outdoor advertisements and entertainment industry events using multiple variables in inventory control and optionally pricing fuzzy logic algorithms to create scenario plans which present the most profitable bundling of offerings and which meet the customer's needs.